Dr Mario's Most angry Client
by draco41111
Summary: Dr. Mario Meets a very meticulous client and gets a good life lesson. You should never mess with a dragon who is in need.
1. I had such a bad day

Dr. Mario gets a wupping. Don't worry, he does not die.

"Mama-Mia have I been through a tough time today." Dr. Mario said as he got home from work. "I'm just glad I have a nice princess for a wife who can sooth my pain."

"Awe you poor dear," Princess Peach wept. "Why don't you tell me all about it. After all, It helped you when you had a humiliating defeat from Bowser when he had the star rod in 'Paper Mario'."

"But this was worse than that. I was just walking home minding my own business when somebody paged me calling for an urgent appointment. I was willing to just let it go, but the same guy just kept paging me. I finally called the number appearing on the pager and asked what they wanted."

-----------------------------------

"Hey doctor Mario, This is MegaSonic calling on behalf of my friend Draco. He kind of burned his tail and needs a cure as soon as possible… Ok thank you. He will be right with us guys. We just have to wait a few minutes."

"Thanks Mega, With the support I have I could not have gotten up to dial the phone" Draco, The golden dragon was in a corner being comforted by his girlfriend Lion Noss, the Sky-blue Lion. The doorbell rang and MegaSonic Flew most-rapidly to answer the door.

"Thank you Dr. Mario for coming, If you need any details or help, Draco is right there in the northeast corner." Dr. Mario Started examining the Dragon brother's tail. He could not tell what kind of cure Draco needed. The only cure he could think of was to put on a new tail, but where would he find a golden tail anywhere. That cure would not have worked.

"How did you burn your tail?" Dr. Mario waited for an answer.

"I stood next to the radiator."

"Oh I have a cure for that, but I will need a dragon scale off of Draco." MegaSonic tried to get one, but the dragon scales were only separated from a dragon through shedding. It would have been painful for Draco to shed with his tail in this cruel condition. "Okey-doki than, we will need a potion to numb the tail and his abdominal. Then we will need a potion to speed up time for Draco's skin. That way, Draco can get his cure with no pain to it."

"I can make those potions. I will be right back, because I need to go back to my lab to get the ingredients and raise them to a high enough temperature." While MegaSonic left, Dr. Mario and his other clients started playing Chinese checkers. Eight games passed before MegaSonic came back.


	2. OK I'm Back

"Ok I'm back. And I have the potion cooled to negative fifty degrees Celsius. It should Work. Hey are you playing Chinese checkers, I want to join in." The others just gave him a very blank stare. Dr. Mario held out his hand for the potion. "OK tag team, I will take his pieces over while he does this procedure-"

"THE POTION PLEASE," Dr. Mario shouted at the top of his lungs. "Thank you, now this procedure may take place. Draco, I will need for you to lay down on your stomach."

"Oh hell no you are not doing any-"

"SO YOU DON'T' WANT TO LIVE." Dr. Mario carried on with the procedure and poured the potion on Draco's tail. Than he took the shed potion and poured it all over Draco's skin.

"OWE, OWE OWE OWE. You said this was not going to hurt."

" And I was right, I do not feel any pain at all. But now it is all cured, just look at your tail. All cured and ready for wagging and other stupid stuff like that.

Draco punched Dr. Mario and sent him flying. They waited just for a bit until they heard a tap from the west. "He is on Hawaii." Draco went to Hawaii to beat the jerk up some more."

"Is he beating Dr. Mario up yet MegaSonic? I don't hear anything."

"He needs to find the doctor first before he can beat him up into the next century."

"I don't hear anything. Maybe he got side-tracked and just started relaxing."

"Wait for it" Many moments passes and then they hear punching as if from nearby: "There it goes." They enjoyed the sound of Draco doing what he likes to do. After they hear the Mario yelp, MegaSonic said, "I think he may be done now." The punching noise came back and it made MegaSonic say "Apparently not." They started playing the Chinese checkers again, and they had a real tough time beating each other. They played for a while with no real feelings at all. They were quiet to hear the punching and screaming.

MegaSonic broke the silence and said, "I think he really enjoys beating up doctor Mario."

Lion Noss hesitated a bit to find the right words. Then she said, "What makes you think that?"

MegaSonic explained with a short and simple sentence, "Because we have played Chinese checkers eight times, and that punching noise is still going, and going." Then they heard something such as a soft roar. "That's the Hell-FirE blast, he must be done."

"Hey guys, I'm back."

"I hate being right?"

-----------------------------------

"And that is what happened. I helped a dragon, nearly got beaten up into the next decade, and I made only sixteen dollars today. I really need a raise."

"Awe, you poor dear. Tell you what, I will fix you up a nice bowl of mushroom soup, and that should heal you right up. OK?"

Then they heard a yell sounding like Draco's, "Are you sure that will work, because I beat him up good. And that's not even the half of it. There was a lot more to it. You better come over here and finish heeling this tail you"

**END**


End file.
